Let me help you R&R please!
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: This is set in 07.This is a what if story. What if randi hubbard had went to PC b4 going to pv and ran into Bobbie? And Bobbie recongnized herself in randi? Can Bobbie help her...look for an intresting story twist too...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day at the hospital and Bobbie Spencer could feel the effects of her sixteen hour shift as she stood in front of Kelly's. She was exhausted. All she really wanted to do was go home and collapse on her bed. She looked down at her watch realizing that she had promised Carly that she would take Morgan for the night. She sighed as she pulled out her phone to take a rain check. She really wanted to see her grandson, but was so tired she couldn't take it. She hit the speed dial button on her phone and waited for Carly to answer. After three rings she hung up guessing that Carly was more than likely sleeping. She slipped her phone back into her purse and walked down to the docks. Slowly she walked along the waterfront watching the water and feeling the cool air roll off of it. Walking over to a bench she sat down letting out a sigh as her feet screamed.

"Bobbie…you should really re-think your profession." She said to herself laughing. She loved being a nurse and she loved helping people. She sat on the bench consumed in thought when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see a young girl walking down the dock stairs. Bobbie watched as the girl got closer.

The girl was in bad shape. She was barley clothed, a large purple bruise was present on her lip and she looked out of it. Bobbie slung her purse over her shoulder and stood, looking at the girl. Under the bruise and the deer caught in the headlights look, she was beautiful. Her skin was the color of caramel and she had stunningly blue eyes.

"Are you okay…?" Bobbie asked as she watched the girl struggle to get down the stairs. "Let me help you…" she said walking over to the girl and trying to help.

"No!" the girl yelled. "Please just leave me alone…" she said pulling away as Bobbie tried to help.

"I think that you need a doctor or to go to the hospital, I won't hurt you…" Bobbie said reaching for her again. The girl pulled away again. "I'm fine I just lost my balance earlier and…" the girl said as she almost lost her balance again. She scrambled to regain it.

"My name is Bobbie…I am a nurse at GH please Miss let me help you, you are not well." Bobbie said standing under her to make sure she could keep her balance.

"No hospitals!" The girl screamed as she fell into Bobbie loosing conscious. Bobbie caught her and struggled to hold her up as she pulled out her phone to call an ambulance. There was something familiar about this girl Bobbie thought as she held her in her arm. She had to be in her early 20's if not her teens and that face. She couldn't quite place it but she knew that face. Bobbie heard the sirens as she looked at the girl dazed and lost in thought.

****Around three o'clock two days later****


	2. Ch2 Who are you?

****Around three o'clock two days later****

It was three o'clock on the dot, as Bobbie checked her watched. It was almost quitting time for her. Her feet were sore and her mind was restless. The day had been a somber one for her as she walked the halls checking on patients. It was BJ's birthday and she couldn't bare the thought of going to her grave. Some years it was easy, but this year was not one of the easy ones. She was lost deep in thought as she heard Elizabeth call her name.

"Bobbie…Bobbie…Bobbie!!!" Liz said as she taped her on her shoulder, holding a chart in hand.

Bobbie turned to see Liz standing in front of her holding the chart. "Hey you okay?" Liz asked as she saw a lost look in Bobbie's eyes.

"Huh…oh yea it's just that today is…its BJ's birthday." Bobbie said taking the chart from her. She opened it and started to flip through it. "Has she awakened yet?" Bobbie asked looking at her, talking about the mystery girl. Bobbie had ridden in the ambulance with the young girl and made sure she was well taken care of. She was in worse shape than what Bobbie had thought. She had spent the two and a half days checking on her constantly.

"How about I cover the rest of your shift, you go home and rest, and let me handle her chart." Elizabeth offered, trying to help.

"It's okay Liz, it's been thirteen years…I can handle it, I'm not going to crumble." Bobbie said still looking through the chart. Epiphany walked over to them setting down a stack on charts.

"Hey you two…" she said smiling. "I see a stack of charts here and two slacking nurses…" she said laughing a little then handing Elizabeth three charts.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes laughing and taking them. "You run a sweat operation Epiphany." She said turning to take off with the charts. "Bobbie if you need me I'm here…all day." She said holding up the charts and pointing at them. Bobbie nodded as she watched her walk away.

"Nurse Spencer…" Epiphany, said drawing Bobbie's attention.

"Huh…?" Bobbie said looking up from her chart. "Yes?" she asked still stuck in a daze.

"Your patient…God I swear if my nurses don't start to pay attention I will lose my mind…she is up!" Epiphany said looking at her. "Are you okay today…?" She asked looking at Bobbie.

"She's up…Good…" Bobbie said turning on her heels walking away and ignoring her question. She walked down the hall to room 262. She knocked on the door gently, and walked in. She looked at the girl in front of her. The bruise on her lip had gone away, her complexion was fair, and she looked fuller. Her eyes were closed, but Bobbie could tell she wasn't asleep.

"Miss Morgan…"Bobbie said walking in a little further. The girl still remained in a feign state of sleep. "Randi…" Bobbie said again, hoping to force her attention.

Randi opened her eyes a bit startled as she sat up. "Who are you…where am I?" she said looking around. She looked down at her arm seeing the IV. Her eyes grew large at the sight of it. "Get it out…help!" she screamed confused.

Bobbie looked at her with a calm sense of understanding. She could remember many nights when she awoke not knowing where she was or even what day it was.

"Please calm down, I am a nurse and you are at General Hospital." Bobbie said walking over to her trying to calm her. "Please just stay calm…getting upset won't help any…you are at a hospital look around…" Bobbie said pointing to the monitors and the IV.

Randi stopped yelling and left her IV alone. She looked at Bobbie confused. "You're that lady from the docks…right?" she said taking a deep breath. "Why did you bring me here…I can't pay for any of this…with my job there is no such thing as insurance." She said sitting up and sitting still. "What do you want from me; you should've just left me on the docks."

Bobbie smiled a little as she checked Randi's IV making sure she hadn't pulled it out. Randi pulled back a little. "I'm not going to hurt you…" Bobbie said looking at the IV. "You're lucky you didn't pull this out, I am sure you wouldn't want to have to have me put this back in…" she said looking at Randi smiling. "Now maybe if you would breathe in between sentences I could explain why I brought you here. Besides the fact you were hurt." She said as she stood to check Randi's IV bag.

Bobbie looked at her biting her bottom lip. "You don't have to worry about cost." She said taking a deep breath. "I paid for you."

Randi looked at her confused. "You don't even know me…"Randi said defensively. "Why are you helping me…"

"Because…" Bobbie said in hesitation. "I know what you do…for a living" Bobbie said allowing her deep brown eyes to come into contact with Randi's. "_Those eyes_…" Bobbie thought again. "_I know them_…"

"What do you mean you know what I do?" Randi said on the defense. "Look lady you don't know anything about me!" Randi yelled. She was angry, so angry that she tried to stand. "I don't have to sit here and listen to some whacked out nurse diagnose me, when she has no idea who in the hell I am." She said throwing her feet off the bed and getting down. When her feet touched the ground she lost her balance and Bobbie went over to help her up. "Don't touch me!" she said trying to pull away.

Instead of fighting her Bobbie sat down next to her, setting the chart down on the ground. Randi looked at her confused. "What are you doing?" she said trying to use the bed to stand.

"I'm sitting down, until you let me help you." Bobbie said folding her arms. "I didn't mean to offend you...I know what it's like." Bobbie said she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"What are you talking about…?" Randi said settling back down to the ground.

"Having your job…look I didn't mean to offend you earlier. I should have been more subtle. I know what it is like…okay…." Bobbie said looking at her. "How old are you?"

Randi looked at her in disbelief. "I don't know what you think I do for a living lady, I am a waitress at a diner." She said rolling her eyes. "What you saw the other night was just exhaustion from a long shift."

Bobbie smirked. "A waitress…never heard it called that before. Which diner?" Bobbie asked smirking.

"That one by the docks, where you found me." Randi said looking at her. She couldn't figure out why this lady was being so nice or what she wanted. Everyone especially men always wanted something from Randi.

"Kelly's?" Bobbie asked shaking her head in laughter.

"Yea that's it." Randi said turning her head to hide her expression.

"Honey…when you lie about something make sure you are familiar with what you are lying about…I own that diner. You don't work for me." Bobbie said titling her head in an understated triumph.

"Oh….um…not that one." Randi said trying to cover her ass.

"No then which one because I know the owners of them all." Bobbie spoke looking at her. "So if you are going to lie honey you better make it good." She said smiling.

Randi wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't have to answer any of your questions."

"Fine. I never said you had to. I am saying that I know what it is like to be where you are right now. Remember you don't know me either. "Bobbie said standing and extending her hand to Randi.

Hesitantly, Randi took it. She was confused a bit. She didn't know if she could trust this woman. She seemed simple enough with her scrubs on, the chart in her hand and a caring expression on her face.

Bobbie helped Randi up and smiled a little. "So you don't know me, and I don't know you. How about we put all of our prior notions out the window and get to know one another?" Bobbie asked as Randi stood couldn't help but to be mesmerized by Randi's eyes as she helped her up. She knew them. They were so familar.

"Fine." Randi said biting her lip and rolling her eyes. "But I answer how I please. This aint truth or dare." she said getting back into bed.


End file.
